1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rotating electric machine.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been known a rotating electric machine including an annular stator and a rotor rotatably inserted in the center of the stator. The rotor is rotated by a rotating magnetic field produced by a plurality of coils wound in slots of the stator. In the rotor that constitutes such a rotating electric machine, for example, a plurality of steel sheets are stacked in a thickness direction and are caulked by caulking pins, and a plurality of pairs of magnets are arranged in a circumferential direction to form magnetic poles (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-94959).